Wishes
by Elf Muse
Summary: A new face in the mansion causes some of the rules to change. (Logan/Rogue)


A/N: Okay, so I decided that I'd give X Men fic a shot. I had this idea while I was watching the first movie. It's kind of AU, I guess - it takes place in the cartoon X Men Evolution, but Rogue and Logan have the relationship they have during the movies. So.. yes. It's Logan/Rogue. Hope you enjoy! Of course, I don't own any of these characters, except for Genie, who I made up in my weird little mind. And.. yes. That's all. ^^   
"Like, what's this whole meeting thing about anyway?" asked Kitty, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in the kitchenette of the Xavier mansion, dressed and ready for classes. Near her, Scott, Rogue, and Jean sat at the table, and Kurt - fully in disguise, of course - stood across the room, offering a shrug.  
  
"I don't know," he said, then glanced up to the door. The Professor approached from the hallway, followed by someone. Someone they'd never seen before.  
  
"Like, woah," thought Kitty, her eyes widening. "What is that thing?"   
  
The person that followed the professor was hideous in appearance - dark markings and scars, along scaled and flaked skin, like a lizard's - she, Kitty could tell it was female, was different - in a different way than even Kurt was. Kurt had some semblance of beauty to him; as did Mr. McCoy. But this new face - it was absolutely hideous. Long fingers were curved around the handles of the Professor's wheelchair, and she was pushing him. They were engaged in lively conversation - it seemed as though the girl, the woman, the.. thing.. was smiling, though it's black lips seemed to sneer.   
  
"Oh, good, you're all here," said the Professor, giving a short smile up to the others gathered in the kitchen. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine." He glanced over his shoulder to the creature - most of her body covered by a long, brown robe-like garment, a hood over her head. Her eyes were a piercing shade of aquamarine, or cyan. "This is Scott, Rogue, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty," he said, with a nod to each of them as he introduced them. "This is Genie."  
  
The creature glanced up, nodding politely to each of them, though her gaze drifted downward after a moment. Inhaling gently, she looked up, gaze fixing on Rogue after a moment. She pressed those dark lips together, and glanced down to the professor.  
  
"She's the one," he could hear her voice penetrate through the space, into his mind. A little nod, and he glanced to the girl, then back to Genie.  
  
"I thought she was," he said, though only Genie could hear, and his lips didn't move. She released his wheelchair, and took a slow step toward the table.  
  
Rogue backed away slightly, and then raised her glare to look to Genie.  
  
"What?" she asked, finally, and then looked to the Professor, who was still watching them. "What're ya'll starin' at?"  
  
"Someone who wishes for something she can't have," came the very low, gravely - almost painful to listen to - voice from the woman - or whatever it was - before her. Rogue instinctively looked down at her hands, covered by a pair of gloves.  
  
"And?" she drawled, looking up at Genie.   
  
"And I can give it to you," came the harsh, whispered response.  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue could barely believe what happened in the next few hours - it was all a blur. The feelings. The sensations. Touching, hugging, shaking hands, everything that she'd been missing for so long. Genie had been remarkable - but, of course, it wouldn't last. The woman - whoever she was, Rogue wasn't even sure, but she considered her to be an angel - had said it would take hold for only a day. Pressing her lips together, hands - finally ungloved, after so long - clasped in front of her, she moved toward the garage, where she knew - she just *knew* - Logan would be working on the motorcycle.  
  
There he was, of course, cigar bit between rows of teeth, kneeling by the side of one of the hogs. She moved up behind him, quietly, then reached down, her fingers touching his hand, set on the seat of the bike.  
  
Logan jumped, scrambling away from the bicycle and looking up at her, wide-eyed.   
  
"What're you doing, Rogue?" he asked, finally, after spitting his cigar to the ground. "You trying to kill me?"  
  
"Logan," she said after a moment, laughing and shaking her head. "Don't yah get it?" She took a step toward him again - gaze locked with his - and raised her hand, smooth fingertips running over the short beard that grew on his cheeks, touching the stubble there softly.  
  
"But.." he sputtered, eyes wide. "How?" he whispered, blinking, hand moving up to touch hers, cupping it and holding it to his cheek.   
  
"I made a wish," she whispered back, and then glanced down, screwing up her courage, before she raised her gaze to him once more. "And ah have another.. but you're the only one who can make it come true."  
  
"And what's that?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer, arm looping around her waist and pulling her a bit closer to him, already feeling the warmth of her body.  
  
"Spend the night with me," she whispered up to him, voice breathy, and all he could do was nod.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know you cannot do this much longer," the Professor said, softly, in his office - door open, as always - facing Genie, who stood by the window, looking out it. If possible, she seemed even more hideous than before - scales looser, flapping when she walked, her gaze an even brighter, more freakish color. The brown robe she wore was pulled tighter over her body.  
  
"I know," she whispered, voice hoarser and more hollow now, almost hurting the Professor's ears.  
  
"May I ask a question?" came a curious voice from the hall. Outside the door, Kurt and Kitty stood, looking in, meekly. The Professor nodded, waving them in.  
  
"Yes, yes of course," he replied, smiling to them. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about.. her," said Kitty, nodding her head toward Genie.  
  
"Well then, why not ask her," offered the Professor gently, and Genie turned slowly away from the window, looking down to them.   
  
"Yes?" she whispered, voice soft and abrasive, sandpapery.  
  
"Vhat you did for Rogue," started Kurt, carefully, "Zhat vhas incredible."  
  
The Professor smiled, glancing up to Genie, who was watching the floor.  
  
"But.. like, how did you do it?" Kitty interjected, her hands resting on her hips. "I mean, you can just give anyone whatever wishes they want?"  
  
"Oh, no," Xavier laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing like that. Kurt, Kitty, sit down, I want to share something with you." The two students sat, and he wheeled back behind his desk, hands folding on the surface before him. "Genie is a very unique young lady."  
  
"Young lady?" Kurt echoed, sharing a look with Kitty, and then shaking his head. "I am sorry, but.. she does not seem like a young lady."  
  
"No, no she doesn't," agreed the Professor. "But let me explain. You see, Genie did not always look like this. When she was much younger, she was beautiful to look upon." He smiled a bit, glancing up to her. "Children.. when you want something, like a material object, what do you normally have to do?"  
  
".. buy it?" asked Kitty, tentatively, and Xavier smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, exactly. So when Genie decides to give someone a wish, she.. buys it, if you will."  
  
"With vhat?"  
  
"Well, with a bit of herself. Her youth, her beauty, her.. well, her life. Do you see?"  
  
Sobering slightly, Kurt nodded, as did Kitty, looking up to Genie in awe.  
  
"I get it," said Kitty, slowly, moving to get up.   
  
"I also understand," said Kurt, much slower, tentatively. "But," he hesitated, shaking his head. "Vhy do you do it?"  
  
Genie was still looking at the floor. Closing her eyes a moment, she shrugged, then lifted the aqua gaze to regard the two students before her.   
  
"Because it makes them happy," she said, softly, and pressed blackened lips together. "And I would rather have the world be happier than like what I see in the mirror."  
~* A/N: Kinda cheesy, but I like it, dammit. XD Yes, that's THE END *~ 


End file.
